It's Always More Fun To Share
by Dreaming Forest Wanderer
Summary: After a gnarly study period gone wrong, keitaro decides to relax and forget. Little does he know that the company he finds along the way helps him out completely and new discoveries are made from the good heart of sharing.


Title: Its Always More Fun To Share.

Rated: MA (Explicit Sexual Content & Drug Use)

Author: Trekky E. Mico

Inspiration: Love Hina(Manga)

Notes: Always loved this series but I do not own it. For many years I had an account but never threw in any work, but that is all about to change. If they seem out of character, sorry not sorry. This is my first one shot, rate it how ever you feel. I would greatly appreciate constructive criticism, although i'm aware there are still errors in grammar and redundancy of words in my work. I assure that I will revise as soon as I possibly can. This piece is quite entertaining if I must say so myself. I hope you all enjoy it as I and my friends do.

* * *

Keitaro was screwed. He was fucked, finished and done for. He all but knew that his goose is cooked. Due to poor organization, he wasn't able to finish certain assignments in time for his class. He had made a great leap from his study table and began swinging himself comically in fits of rage. Berating himself, cursing and blowing steam in his room on a wonderful sun-setting evening. It was one of those kind of days.

"Dammit it all to hell!" He punched a nearby wall, a shooting pain coursed through his hand which he paid no heed

"How can I get my ass into Tokyo U with habits such as mine? I'm late to get this damn thing in because of the one and only thing i'm good for is procrastinating!" He pulled at his hair and spun wildly. Then facing his wall, he bashed in his head multiple times against it in defeat. His mind ran with question he desperately wanted answers to. Why was his life just a never ending domino effect and it always somehow goes down hill at some giving point? After the blunt trauma treatment, he started to grasp the realization of his actions. He laid his hands and achy forehead on the wall.

"Ayaaah, I need to relax, throwing a tantrum won't get me anywhere." He decided, rearing back from wall to take in several deep breaths while rubbing his noggin. He then remembered what he needed to do right away and began breathing in from his diaphragm. In and out, air flowed as he inhaled and exhaled like how Motoko has taught him when showing him how to meditate on one gorgeous day. He is ever so grateful that the beautiful blade maiden had taught him the wonderful technique, because it worked wonders. Feeling slightly more steady he sat back down to examine his atrocity of a paper. The way he was feeling now, he was in no condition to continue. Otherwise he could go even more cantankerous and bat-shit crazy from over-exertion. He chose the healthier path. Stretching out his rather stiff muscles, popping a few if his creaky joints here and there. His feet then led him out of his room for some fresh air to aid his meditation. Hands in pockets walking down the hall, he cast out all negative thoughts of himself and started picking himself back again.

"I got to stop berating myself, I've been through worse. I'm just having a bad day. Must smile and keep on going...hmm..I got it! I'll just take a relaxing and very much needed soak. That will definitely clear my head" Continuing down the path towards the bathhouse, shaking his head in fading agitation. Reaching the end of the stairs, he strolled past the living area of the Hinata Sou.

A slender, short haired woman garbed in a black turtleneck and grey slacks was currently chatting away in the phone line in the common room. More or less trying to end it because she had been at this for quite a while now. Kitsune was talking to an long time old friend of hers back at her hometown. She had missed her greatly and they talked about a great many things, but had forgotten that her pal likes to chatter for hours and hours on end. She had been trying to find a way to politely end the conversation. She was starting to tune out on something that was being explained to her over the line until she had noticed keitaro passing the area with a distracted look on his face. She waved a fluttery hello and mouth out the words Ohayou. He snapped back to reality with wide eyes that met half closed ones after he noticed her wave. He regained his composure quickly to return her a friendly one. As he was passing her, he touched her shoulder lightly as he walked by slowly, though he didn't realize that he did .

Kitsune about lost her concentration with him when her friend asked her a question, so while she was starting to explain that she was listening, she felt a hand lightly set on her left shoulder. Almost by instinct she placed her free hand on the stray other that sat perched. Before keitaro disconnected, both him and Kitsune had the brief realization of the situation that flashed like a bolt of lightening. He paused slightly but trudged on back to journey.

"Did Kitsune just?...wow...her hand is very soft and warm. I hope she was too distracted to care." He tried hoping to no avail. Kitsune stood with her mouth agape, head held tilted to her left staring at Keitaro who disappeared around a corner.

"Hello? Dear Kitsune? Are you all right?" Inquired the voice on the other line. Kitsune didn't reply for a good moment but then brought herself back together. She shook her head of the bewilderment.

"Hai, I'm doing just fine, I just remembered that I had an errand to attend to." "It has been extremely wonderful talking to you again! "

"Let's get together sometime when you can manage to visit?!" She hastily added ecstatically. "Drinks are on me!" She waited a minute to listen more before hanging up.

"You have yourself a great one also! Take care hun! Sayonara!" She hung up the phone and went back to viewing at the direction that keitaro departed for. Kitsune touched the area where Keitaro's hand was. "His hand was warm." she thought to herself, a slow smile creeping in on her complexion. Eyes closing for a very brief moment, before resorting back their natural state. She shook herself again and strolled into the kitchen to locate a stash of her many caches of booze. She fished out some vodka and Kahlua before rummaging through the fridge, locating some sort of cream or milk. She set the discovered carton of half & half next to a highball glass she found in the cupboards above before nabbing a full ice tray, which 4 of them end up clinking into the glass. The Kahlua and strong vodka were poured immediately. They went in afterwards with grand precision which swirled in, mixing the beverage.

Cleaning up after herself before setting off with her creamy drink. Sipping her drink while tailing the young man, she got far enough to realize that he was going into the hot springs. Eyes widening slightly, she halted her movement and stood still. Bringing the drink to her lips she took a big sip; feeling the pleasant cooling and slight burn effect from its attributes. She felt the mixture settling in and it activated her wile charms and several sudden desires as well. She has thought perversely about keitaro a lot, but now she had a strange urge to act on them ever more boldly. Her imagination became completely lecherous and she was very much aroused. She almost started to panic slightly from this sudden wave of desire that washed over her warming body. She hasn't had thought like this before even among all of her "accidents" with keitaro that had to do with groping, inappropriate touching and other scandalous acts that causes him to go flying often. She took another soothing sip from the concoction and inhaled a very deep breath. She found out she rather enjoyed having the young man's arms on or around her body. He always excited her in many ways that she secretly couldn't get enough. Even to the point of "going solo" in her bedroom on many occasions. She then smiled lovingly and ran a hand down her side and past her hip in a seductive fashion. She gulped another mouthful of the sweet and fiery liquid and leaned against the door.

" _I want to be near him_ " her mind buzzed around the thought in her liquor aided thought process. Her face colored a dark red from feeling such emotions, giggling and placing her hand on her heated face. She pondered a bit more before rediscovering her senses enough to walk towards the stairs.

Keitaro took a towel from the bathhouse laundry and storage room and wrapped himself with it. Strolling past the curtain to appear in front of the steaming geothermic, phenomenal hot springs. His feet slapped against the smooth stone walkway as he made towards the edge of the pool. Crouching with his left foot in the water followed by the splash of the other, he set the towel on the heated stone edge. Slowly he sank into the strong yet soothing spring waters. Letting out a loud sigh of relief upon the waters reaching his neck. With the meditative breaths he took, he was able to completely let go of today's nasty scholarly attempt. He will give it another day. For now, relaxing is a key idea. He knew that he will attempt tomorrow with a better mentality. A great way of looking at the situation and dealing. Despite the abuse he takes and has taken before, he remains elated that he hasn't given up.

Not having a care in the world, he reached over near where his towel is located to rummage through a small black, oval, zip-up pouch with a large, green, Japanese symbol. Producing a very decorative crystal and glass piece smoking pipe from within the sleek bag, he lifted up a container filled with aromatic, dank, dark-green Cannabis. He was given these items as a gift from an ex-co worker as a way of thanking him for the many shift covers he took and a way of coping with the stress and brutal trauma he puts up with regularly. Yet he never had the mind to throw away the gift or even use it when he couldn't do such a thing. He is not the kind of man to pitch a gift when he received it from a good friend. He never could handle tobacco well, but when he tried cannabis with his co-worker he handled it tremendously better then cancer sticks. He also enjoyed the feeling it produced when inhaling the smoke, yet he could never make it into anything more then once in a blue moon recreation. Today is a grand exception.

He piled a good size bud from the glass container in the pipe and packed it down before nabbing a lime-green lighter located in the same pouch afterwards. He lit a bright flame and smothered the bud with the flare. Inhaling deeply as he drew from the instrument. He held the smokey breath within his lungs for a good moment, holding until he could no longer. Exhaling the haze with satisfactory grin. Leaning on the warm rocks and feeling like a million bucks, he watched the haze dissipate in the steamy air. Almost as quick as he let out a breath, he drew in another hit, tasting the herb thoughtfully, mind slipping elsewhere then this world. He didn't remember how long time has passed but he was enjoying every second of the time that went by. Grateful to the world and to be part of it, he found tranquility. Keitaro was all caught up in his pondering that he didn't hear another body slip into the pool unnoticed.

Kitsune had undressed completely, wrapped a white towel to cover herself and had been making her way for the open pools when she had caught a whiff of an intriguing fragrance. She was confused at first on if it was a bad or a good scent but had decided that she liked it. Pulling aside the veil at the hot spring entrance to catch a glimpse of Keitaro exhaling a white blast of smoke with the steam, a pretty smoking piece rested in hand. The aroma that surrounded her nostrils kept pleasing her inebriated senses. She decided she wouldn't mind at all trying that odd herb out. Making her way silently towards the now completely baked keitaro, the smell kept getting stronger and more pungent with each step. She made her way close to his side, being careful not to make a sound in the water. The scent became very pungent and delicious tasting as she arrived near the relaxed body. She wondered what the plant was and why it was so delicious.

"Where had this stuff been in my whole entire life?" She she questioned herself. She noticed the closer she got, the more he stirred from his slumber. She got about three feet away and that's when blazing red, brown eyes met half-closed ones. He had felt a disturbance in the water when something in him told him to open his eyes. As he did, he stood face to face with Kitsune, who is very much just as naked as him save for the towel that covered her naughty bits. At least he was certain of it knowing what his usual luck results in. He started to raise up an arm to almost comically shout and point out to the lovely nude intruder that had just silently crept up to him, but a voice within him told him to calm down and let it be. He was as baked as a well done bean dumpling and felt incredible, he saw no need for anything to ruin his high. He merely waved a surprise hand at her and asked in a surprisingly calm demeanor, eyes still slightly wide.

"Kitsune...hey...how are you?...what are you doing here?" He questioned as he put a hand to the back of his skull to rub slightly. Kitsune was about to retort in her usual witty responses but something about that smoke relaxed her close to simplicity, she couldn't seem to pull anything skillful from her mind like she reputedly could do. She wondered how could being near it for such a short time made her feel this way. She could barely make out an honest-ish reply.

"Oh, I was just going to my usual bath but I smelt an odd odor which I thought was a strange but pleasant incense until I found you in the waters with that very pretty pipe". He nodded in understanding, loosening up slightly after making up his mind that she hasn't come to torment him completely. "What is that stuff anyways? Tobacco? I thought you couldn't smoke anyways?" she asked quizzically. She couldn't help but giggle when she saw his eyes were bright red that couldn't have been from allergies. "He-he and why are your eyes so red?" She added with a grin. He was distracted by her especially beautiful, voluptuous curves that were barely covered by the towel. He always thought she was attractive, having to have been the first woman who let him touch her, despite falsifying that he molested her(which he still found rather aggravating but had forgiven her). He couldn't help but admire. He found his words.

"Oh this? Not even...Well it's something I don't really make quite habit of but it's called Cannabis." He began. "It's a plant, like tobacco but has medical and recreational properties." He meet her eyes again. "It has a more pleasant feeling then all the booze you yourself slam down and I've never even heard of a hangover or death on this stuff." He continued his humor. She laughed along side with him. A pause had set in before them, not sure what to say to the unclothed Madame that sat near him. Kitsune found her words.

"I hope you don't mind if I sit closer to you" she asked rather slowly. Not seeming like her usual drunk flirtatious demeanor. Keitaro looked around a few times to see if this was a joke but after finding no obvious trap, he laughed softly.

"Sure but it's on you if you try anything or have some sort of extortion plan" he smiled and laughed at his joke. She giggled with him while rubbing her arm up and down. Upon realizing that he gave her permission to do so, she took a seat about foot between the naked man and her covered self, sinking in the hot water. Though her bosom tried it's best, it was a struggle to remain covered under the over-worked towel. A silence settled between them again, almost so thick you can cut it cleanly with a knife. He broke the ice.

"It's not that bad of stuff. I don't want to be that person who peer pressures since that seems to be the rest of this households job, but would you like to try some?" He asked her considerately, trying to be a gentleman. She gave him an answer by nodding slightly.

"I wouldn't mind at all, thank you" looking down at the water. Keitaro didn't waste time at all. He reached a soggy hand towards his towel to dry his fingers before preparing the smoke. Breaking apart the greenery he fished out with now dry hands and packed the pipe full with dank goodness. Upon finishing the loading process, he passed the fresh green and lighter to Kitsune as a proper gentleman would. She hesitated, but accepted the pipe. Continuing to admire the piece, handling it like it were a rare artifact. "How do I use this? Just put it to my lips and puff?" She asked shyly, not wanting to admit that she had no idea but with great difficultly. He moved a hand to plugged up the left open hole located at the edge of the glass.

"Plug that up first and yes, then take a draw from that extended piece. One more thing. hold until you cough, trust me, it helps." He smiled, looking at her reassuringly. She held up the piece to examine, being careful not to drop it in the water. She plugged the carburetor, put the mouthpiece to her lips and inhaled as deep as she could. Doing her best to hold on until she could no more, she exhaled with a frenzied cough fit. He patted her on her bare back, concerned that she might have a first smoking session hack-fest like he did on his first smoke go. He waited till she stopped sputtering so much.

"You OK?" He asked.

"I'll live, I ain't that wimpy" she managed to retort back even through the midst of her hacking. He smiled and continued holding her shoulder. He took the pipe back and took another hit himself. She looked at him in envy that he breathed with practiced ease. Exhaling out a demonstration with a few coughs, he gave her back the pipe. She took it back in careful consideration and then attempted another hit herself. Still coughing out harshly, feeling unsuccessful, but very elevated.

He somehow had forgotten his nudity and his self-consciousness long before demonstrating to this beautiful naked girl that sat less then a foot next to him. So close to be able to lean next to him. She had the buzzed mind to think so. Keitaro had the mind to conjure up the same image. Waving slightly, indicating that he was finished, Keitaro set the pipe aside and laid back against the warm hot springs rocks lazily, staring at the sunset.

Kitsune head was swimming and dazed. She couldn't remember feeling this good from just a plant, she is more use to alcohol then this. This plant made her feel wonderful in many more ways that alcohol couldn't do. She also felt a certainty that she will not get a hangover if she decided to indulge on this substance. They continued to enjoy each other's company in silent peace. Normally keitaro would be bludgeoned to the next block or ten if he was caught in the presence of a naked female, especially someone as attractive as Kitsune. He was always relieved that she isn't the violent type, he was glad to see this new side of Kitsune and not snitching on him about being. naked around him. He still had to ask though due to curiosity.

"So...was there anything I can do to help you Kitsune? You didn't come here to extort me, ask for any favors or bring attention of any situation that I need to be made aware of?" He asked with an eyebrow raised followed by a small laugh. She was about to retort something witty or anything to gain the upper hand, but to her surprise she found out that she was completely incapable of enacting her wit which bewildered her. She looked at his calming eyes, as if trying to answer with merely transferring her thoughts. Realizing that she is failing miserably, she fumbled with her hand before finding her words.

"He-he, so suspicious aren't you Kei-kun" she lightly giggled and poking his nose, recovering her humor at least. "Nothing of that nature, as tempting as it is. I'm laying low today so your in the clear" she broke her gaze and stared into the horizon, still in awe with the wonderful sunset that has been sitting on the mountain top for a good while now, half its body gone. Realizing she was just avoiding his question, she caught Keitaro's eyes again. She guessed her eyes are just as red as his. He was fully relaxed and receiving again, knowing she wasn't here to pull anything. "I was on my way to take a bath after that phone call with an old pen-pal of mine and settle down. I saw you make your way here which was tempting to play with you a little, except that strong aroma caught my attention." She admitted. "I had never tasted such an amazing thing, I can't shake this effect it has on me". Acknowledging the fluttery flips she felt in her gut, though not fully understanding why they are still present.

"If you have never tried weed then the first trip is usually heavy, though not bad at all, depending on your mindset." He explained. "I'm not an abuser myself, I've only tried it twice before." "I figured I would use this up while I have it, so today is a rare occasion. If I were to be honest though, it makes everything soothing and painless, especially after sustaining some heavy beatings that manages to find me around this place." laughing louder. Kistune giggled with him, covering her mouth in the process. "I'm surprised you never tried it, I always figured you were the enlightened one when it would come to trying many new things in life." Giving her a side glance, still smiling. She shrugged her shoulders. "Well even I have my absences on a few things here and there. I never knew it existed till you introduced it to me. I like it though!" Grinning from ear to ear. Keitaro chuckled. "That's a relief, it's calming for sure.". Placing his hands behind him to cushion his head.

"I'm glad to have company also, it's always a lot more fun to smoke with a great friend then smoking alone."

"I can agree with you despite my lack of experience". She concurred happily. She loved the way it made her feel although she was starting to feel an appetite appearing out of nowhere. Along with acknowledgement that her mouth was as dry as a sun-scorched desert. It struck her finally that her beverages that she brought with her before entering the bathhouse were by her side. Picking both up, she sipped the partially full one marking hers and a spare glass she brought along with her in case. "White Russian Kei-kun?" She offered him the creamy drink with a dreamy expression. Keitaro graciously accepted it without hesitation.

"I never had a drink like this before but thank you kindly Kitsune, I was getting rather dehydrated." He stated, staring at the color and texture of the drink before taking an experimental sip. His eyes widened slightly when his taste buds were set to work. "Wow...this is very tasty Kitsune, what is in this mixture?" He inquired curiously.

"Pretty simple actually, it's just a several splashes of Kahlua, Vodka and cream, milk or whatever suits your fancy." She held up the drink as if demonstrating in class. "End product resulting in...Ta-daaaa presto!" She leaned on his bare shoulder waving her glass in his face, the drink swished around. She giggled cutely which keitaro laughed heartily with her.

Keitaro couldn't help but blush when he caught sight of her voluptuous breasts pressing on his arm. He was a healthy male for after all. He looked away to be polite, though more to partially conceal his face. He swished his drink around to mix the settled flavors before stealing another swig. Realizing that Kitsune hasn't left his arm after a few moments past, he looked down at Kitsune, who quickly turned away as if caught in the act of something dubious. He stared at her shortly to be sure that she wasn't needing anything. Before he was about to look away, she looked back into his eyes, a slight blush on her face.

"Might I..." She pause slightly before continuing. "...have another try of that pipe?" She played with her fingers. She wasn't liking how she was rendered with only being able to speak a few words. It made her feel like a school girl again. Keitaro only smiled. He enjoyed a long drought of the sweet liquid craft Kitsune gave him before he reached over and had his glass traded places with the pipe, the herb was still only half burnt.

Little did he know Kitsune turned a scarlet shade from looking down at his uncovered, lower submerged half, forgetting she is the only one covered. She looked away when he stirred the pipe and put it in her hand. She found the courage to turn her face around and look upon the dazzling piece, caught his eyes before they were back to lighting the top of the chamber and breathing in. She soaked in the THC cloud before brought down to raging cough fits. Keitaro instinctively held her back to prevent her body and face slapping the water. She lifted her hand to grasp his shoulder to keep maintain balance. Her towel started to loosen noticeably, her heavy breasts bounced more freely. She managed to gather herself enough to give him a choked smile, followed by a thumbs up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" she tried to choke out between hacks to sound convincing to no avail. "Like you said before." He nodded in agreement, continuing to hold her steady while rubbing her upper back. Her coughing fits subsided quickly enough, but the end process was completely enlightening. She was high as kite among the clouds and she was loving it. She felt like she had the power to do and say what she wanted with no fear. Her hand snaked down to his elbow, wrapping her arm around his before letting out a tremendous sigh of happiness and relaxation. Leaning her head down to rest it upon the boulder she had been using as a make-shift pillow. Her towel now low enough where her quarter-sized, pink nipples are halfway uncovered He wasn't sure if she knew (Or cared knowing her). Never the less, when he caught sight of them his blush flared to darker shades. This situation was becoming rather compromising but paid no heed. If he were to die now, either getting the shit punched out of him by Naru's cannon power fist or Motoko's tremendously brutal sword, he was going to die a happy man with no fear. He forced all other depressing possible consequences out of his skull as best as his mind would allow.

"Damn though, she is so stunning though. She is like her nick-namesake, a complete Fox is what she is." He thought, admiring his near-nude companion. He's been having incredible luck being able to see all of the girls in Hinata Sou nude and wet(By accident but lucky none the less) but there was something about Kitsune though that compelled him to examine and memorize as much detail of her lithe figure possible. He felt his submerged little friend begin to stir and harden slightly. Given, that everything else he saw, little was left to the imagination. Kitsune finally broke the silence and his train of thought.

"Ahhhh...now this is the life" breathing out another long sigh of relief. "Although it would be nice not to sound like a lung-cancer patient so I can enjoy Cannabis a little more." She admitted rather in a lower tone, as if only wanting him to hear her words. Keitaro pondered at her plight until he remembered a trick that his co-worker used on his girlfriend when she was introduced to smoking Cannabis for her first time. "Well...I have one trick that might help out, but I'm not sure that you will want to attempt it." He looked away, rubbing his free hand behind his head. She turned her half open red eyes to his absent ones in curiosity. He continued, trying to reverse his offer.

"Nah, you probably don't want to. It does come with practice though. Not like I can even afford to do so" laughing at his joke before he boldly continued. "It's just like you and alcohol. The more you put into your system, the less of a cheap-date you become". Now he started to laugh harder then before, free hand now holding his side. Unknowingly scooting closer in his bouts. Both their legs now rubbing each other and settling. She felt the electrical touch yet couldn't help but let out the same hysterical fits of guffaws herself.

"Hey! Whats that suppose to mean?!" She steadily but slyly wrapped her arm around his slightly tighter, slapping his bare chest lightly in a playful gesture. They continued for a few more moments before settling down, wiping away the tears that formed. Then it was a relaxing silence again, Kitsune picked up where she left off. Keitaro figured as much. "What is this trick that you mentioned?" Her smile decreased but still displayed thoughtful interest in his words, almost close to being seductive. "If there is a way to not cough my brains out I am very willing to keep an open mind" reassuring the uncertain man. "I'm enjoying this time with you, I doubt much can ruin it." She was glad in many ways that the rest of the residents were out doing their own activities for the day that there was no way her and keitaro could be interrupted. Both Naru, Shinobu and Kaola Su were at friends houses. Motoko was out doing solo training and won't be back until mid-day tomorrow and Aunt Haruka away on some business she didn't disclose to anyone. Saying that she had a few matters to attend to. Keitaro chortled at her comment and concurred. He had thought of the same thing earlier for that matter. He was rather grateful for the turn of events.

" _Maybe Kami doesn't hate me so much after all_." He thought humorously to himself. Yet her other comment caught him him rather off guard. She? Enjoyed his company greatly? Even with both of them as naked as the day they was born she says something like that. High on THC though, he couldn't lie to her even if he wanted to. "I say the same for you Kitsune, I really do like spending time with you also. I very much enjoy your company. Alone or with others." He started off. "Your a great person to be with and I must say so myself, quite damn beautiful." He looked at her with endearment. Putting his hands on his knees, bare legs still touching hers still. With his left hand he slightly brushed her leg absent-minded. Her face darkened considerably. She caught attention and couldn't help but to notice his hardening lower half. He met her eyes and gave her a loving look that only had her blush a deeper shade. "Your a wonderful person who I really enjoy spending time with who from what I now see is a very kind soul indeed." Stated deep into her eyes. "I do like you a lot" with that said, she brought her hand up to his cheek and stroked it lovingly.

"Aren't you quite a charmer when your high out of your mind" she laughed. He put responded by placing his hand on top of hers smiling softly, causing her to shiver. He didn't forget her original question.

"Can you do me one favor?" She turned her head slightly and eyes looked up, considering his inquiry. She returned her gaze to his with a grinning nod of approval. He only nodded. "OK, close your eyes for a bit and don't open till I tell you." He stated, she did what she was told. Taking a big gulp from his drink before reaching for the pipe. He brought the smoking piece to take in one huge drag, still rather surprised with how daring he is being. He briefly set his gaze upon her foxy complexion. He placed his hand back on her sharp face before pressing his lips to hers, not caring about what the end result is. He then slowly began to transfer his smokey exhale, glad to know that she is very accepting with the action by taking in his breath. They didn't stop until he had nothing more to hold. Even when his lungs cleared, they didn't break away from what now has become a kiss . She brought her arms around his neck and pressed harder. Now this was really starting to excite her, despite her lower being submerged she felt herself getting wet. He pulled away slowly from their first kiss to breathe and smiled once again.

"Go ahead and open them now." He chuckled, blushing a good shade of red. She did what she was told before exhaling the delicious haze in a lazy sigh, a cloud flying high in the steamy air. She had no urge to cough and she felt magical. He had said the truth. Still rubbing his with the same dreamy expression, she gave him a lovely smile. "Well look at that, your absolutely right. Since when did you become so smooth? She purred. He laughed heartily.

"This herb seems to possess magic qualities it seems" he said, snaking his hands around her toweled waist.

"What a wonderful surprise...care to show me a little bit more?" She winked at him while her arm slide across and rested on his back. He only nodded and closed the distance between them. They started out with a simple kiss, sweet and chaste but thanks to the properties of the party favors they were beginning to breath harder, deepening the kiss to more passionate and erotic levels. Their hands explored everywhere on each other possible while they they opened their mouths more to explore and taste one another. Their tongues battled for dominance, rubbing excitedly.

Kitsune had never been more turned on in her life. Keitaro could feel her temperature rise higher and not just from the heated water. He rubbed her back and shoulders before settling on her waist. She played with the back of his hair while her free hand on his chest stayed put. Her towel lessened its grip gradually before it finally gave away. Slipping away below the water, leaving her chest now fully exposed. Realizing the extremely hot and sexually intense situation, his junk now solid. On top of the spring water they sat in, Kitsune was wet like crazy, turned on to such extremities she almost couldn't bare it. She wanted him and wanted him now. She pressed herself closer to him, begging him to touch her more which he was attempting as much as possible. He felt every curve on her beautiful frame rubbing her upper and lower back that is getting very close to her butt. Her hands were just as busy as his. Wandering from his face and traveling down his neck, working their way down. She broke away suddenly to look get a good look at the panting keitaro.

"How are you such a great kisser!?" She panted. "This is incredibly exciting!" Before keitaro could even reply he was hushed by her hungry lips that enveloped his own. She then shifted her weight on to his lap so she sat on him sideways and continued to kiss passionately, feeling his rock hard manhood against her thigh excited her even greater then before. Something about the THC in her that soared her desires to greater heights. Everything feels so much better. Her senses were in overdrive. She wondered to herself why she had just merely toyed with him for so long when she could have had at him like she is now. She never had been so turned on in her life.

Keitaro was having a field day himself. He couldn't believe that this beautiful woman was on top of him. He wasn't sure if it was the bud or booze, maybe a combination of both but he decided let go of all his doubts in order to be very bold.

Still kissing her furiously, he began slipping a hand slowly down from caressing her cheek, down her side and to her hips where it finally rested on her silky smooth butt. He gave her a firm, but loving squeeze. Causing Kitsune to gasp with pleasure that momentarily interrupted their kissing. Bringing her leg up to move to the other side of keitaro, she shifted seating positions so her whole body was facing him. She could feel the shaft his package glide along her lower lips as she straddled him. She began moving her hips in a smooth rhythm, wanting to feel every bit of his part with hers. Small, moaning sighs escaping her more and more. Now both Keitaro's hands were on her bare ass, holding her moving with her gyrations and enjoying the waves of pleasure that coursed through his body.

This was something he was absolutely not going to be forgetting anytime soon. Pushing is luck for once, His left traveled up her thigh and to her breast to cup and gently massage it, feeling every detail of her. Kitsune moaned ecstatically from his loving touch. His fingers then enclosed around her already hard nipples, rubbing, lightly pinching that made her squirm. Her fingernails slightly dug into is back as she her pleasure intensified. Her groin couldn't get enough of his, quivering from the rush of hormones and loving touches, she had a curiosity that needed answering though. It was answered when she brought her hands down to submerge them before her fingers entwined around his dick. Gasping from surprise, she used both to feel around completely while massaging his friend. "Is she jerking me off!?" His already rushing mind tried to comprehend what was going on.

"My goodness this feels incredible! She has quite an amazing ass!" "I think I can die a happy man now. I want to touch her more though..." His mind trailed off while his hand that was previously having a ball playing with her amazingly soft breast moved lower in the water until it reached her hip. Inching towards her smooth pubic area until three of his fingers found her smooth, bare vagina. His touch cause her eyes to open wide and gasp louder in shock before they rolled back closed. He lightly played with her outer labia before working at her inner labia, stroking and tickling, making her moan and quiver harder.

"You have...such a wonderful touch, I've never been so... So horny in my life!" She spoke between gasps. By impulse she shuddered and pressed closer to him when she felt his fingers enter her, massaging her deeper and deeper. "Kitsune, you are incredibly beautiful." He said as his fingers slipped and stroked her. She turned to whisper in his ear "Please...don't stop touching me". He explored her more and more until his index reached her most sensitive part, here he began to rub back and forth, slowly gaining more speed. She began to whimper into his neck, pressing her hips closer to him. Not even after a few minutes she felt like she can't take no more. She let out a yell when she climaxed, arching her back and head high in the air. Her cry of pleasure carried through the hot springs atmosphere, breaking the still silence except the presence of a breeze. The last of the suns rays glimmered up the Hinata Sou before it sank beneath the mountain. The sky red and now slipping to dusk.

They sat against each other in the water to catch their breath, panting in each other's arms. Both pulled back and gazed at each other until Kitsune attacked his mouth once again, still not completely satisfied. She got up on shaky knees and pulled him up to forcefully sit him back down on the stone pool edge. Grasping and stroking, she admired for a few seconds before hungrily enveloping his erection in her mouth. She heard keitaro gasp which made her extremely wet and hot. She moved a few strands of her hair away from her face while continuing to go down on him. Moving her head up and down tasting keitaro as much as possible with her tongue, she licked and sucked like she were trying to enjoy a Popsicle before it melted completely. Keitaro couldn't take it anymore. Her strong teasing had pushed him to the edge.

"Shit! Kitsune...I'm not able..to hold much longer" he gasped, he placed his hands on Kitsune's head to help hold her hair back. He only felt her pick up speed and grip tighter around his erection. He then had had it, his body arched up as he climaxed but was held down by Kitsune. He panted in ecstatic pleasure, never had he felt such a sensual overload. Kitsune lifted her head up, sat there for a moment with a hand over her mouth. She then had a small pleasing smile on her face. "She...She swallowed my "That"!?" Wide eyed as he watch her move off him and took a quick plunge, arriving several later, puffed up cheeks and spitting a stream of water out of her mouth. Like a cat she leaped out of the water and landed over him breathing hard. She sat on top of him and began to kiss him furiously. Her hands moved to his erection and grasped firmly. She was rubbing his head against her lovely lower lips, moaning at the touch.

"I want you badly, I want you inside me Kei-Kun." She pleaded, using her thumb to stroke his top. He looked at her questioningly and got a warm nod from the beautiful face of hers. This helped relax his own face, he lowered it to give her a long kiss, before ever so slowly inserting himself inside her dripping pussy. She let out at first a whimper but got louder the deeper he went and let out a gasp, cringed and hugged him tight when he was completely inside.

"You OK" he asked concerned if something was wrong. She looked up and kissed him, nodding her head rapidly. Her hips immediately went to work and began rocking back and forth, every now and then making circles. They both moaned and their breathing sped up quickly. They went at it for good while, completely escalating the excitement. Keitaro was giving her cute small clit some attention when his hands strayed to her legs. He sat up, lifting her up. They both stood. Set his open hand on her soft butt and ushered her to the edge. Kitsune immediately bent over, her hands supporting her body on the edge. Casting him a side glance and smile.

"Mmmm..I always wanted to try this" she purred softly. Keitaro smiled, crouched on his knees and brought his lips to her soaked labia, licking her rhythmically and slipping his tongue in between a set of licks. She was bent over and quivering, wave after wave of pleasure rushing through he it drove her crazy. Warming her up a little more, Keitaro decide it was time to take action. He lifted his dripping face and ran his hand up and down her beautiful line gently before his left slipped himself back inside Kitsune slowly before thrusting deep within her. She clenched herself, trembled and moaned as he entered her. They rocked and slapped against each other continuing the rushing breathing. Talking dirty and loving to each other.

They went on with the position for a long while, Keitaro and Kitsune circled and move side to side as he either picked up or decrease speed. Imagination was working and rushing in their heads on just how amazing tonight and right now is. They thought if this is a dream that they didn't want to wake up. Things were too perfect it to be real. Finally Kitsune had enough again, her body overloading with pleasure caused her to involuntarily contract and arch her back once again. Pushing Keitaro the deepest he has ever been inside her. Her head high in the air and face scrunched with ecstasy as she let out another moaning yell. Keitaro pulled away from inside her and they collapsed next to each other, gasping for breath.

They laid there for quite some time, sweating from the steam and the hot action that was going on. She opened her eyes half way to roll over on top of him and kiss him passionately, with him returning the over-flowing affection. They broke away slowly and gazed into each others eyes. Breathing quite hard like she ran a marathon, Kitsune stroked his manhood with her left while her right was on his shoulder. Keitaro's own hand was on her erotic entrance, fingering and playing with her throbbing pink button. They continued kissing and touching one another for several long minutes while the sun completely disappeared into sky. The clouds a flare of fiery red among the dusk. They broke away after some time, Keitaro shattered the steamy silence as they gazed at each others eyes.

"Want to go Inside Kitsune? I think we're as squeaky clean as we're going to get." Rubbing her back with a free hand that trembled. She nodded and gave him a kiss, still as giggly as ever. They rose up and gathered their belongings, not even bothering to cover themselves up. They walked with their arms around each other, their wet bodies glittering from the vanishing light as water trailed behind them. They walked past the bathhouse entryway and the washroom till they reach the common room entrance. They reached the love seat and threw their stuff on the couch cushion nearby before they leaped on top of each other and kissed furiously. Keitaro slipped a finger inside her, feeling her soaking wetness and he stroking her till she was soaking and dripping. Kitsune tugged at his hardness, rubbing against her thigh. Kitsune broke away from their make out. "We why don't we smoke a little and continue on? You made me come twice and I still can't get enough of you." She shivered from raw pleasure that coursed through her body. Keitaro was surprised but very glad that he still completely rock hard. He decides that he is up for round two.

"You read my mind Mitsune-chan, this has been the most fun I have had ever. Besides, we have all night" he suggested with a wink. Her face lit up brightly before closing her eyes and purred.

"Your such a pervert, I love it..."She admitted. "Load that pretty piece up please and thank you" grinning and winking at him while she slid her head lower, licking him as she went. Keitaro began working on loading the piece but kept get distracting Kitsune's unbearable teasing hands at work. He managed to get it loaded when it almost flew out of his hand from a sudden strong wave of pleasure flew through him as she brought her mouth over his groin and began sucking him off, gaining speed as every minute passed. Took them a long while before they even smoked from the glass pipe again.

With only just the two of them, there wasn't a place that wasn't touched by them at the Hinata Su. The sex that they had along with endless energy around the hotel was rather incredibly sexy and wild. The couple had sex on the couch, the kitchen, the bathrooms, most of the bedrooms and many other rooms and areas. Whenever they agreed to take breaks, they made more drinks, smoked plenty and ate some snacks. When they would finished the refreshments, they would almost instantaneously leap on each other again and continue where they left off. During their intensely hot romp, the couple learned an incredible number of positions and ways to pleasure one another thanks to a book on Kama-Sutra sex Kitsune kept secretly in her room. They would take a few more breaks for a smoke and few more drink refills before having more wild sex with new knowledge to try. This went on for several hours, each one just as exciting as the next. The last place they ended up at where they finally called it quits was in Keitaro's room. Kitsune mounted on top of Keitaro on his futon while he thrusted into her and her continuing to moan his name.

"Kei-kun! I can't take it anymore, I'm about to come again!" she moaned very vocally.

"I can't either Kitsu-Chan, this is more then I can bear!" He panted back to her.

"Let's climax together, please grab my ass, it feels so good when you do!" she said while panting and moving her hips wildly. He nodded hastily and moved his hands to her rear, not quickly enough for her taste. She snatched at his hands to place them on both her cheeks and placed then planted her own on his shoulders while continuing to ride him harder and faster. The world stood still for a very long while when they both arched up and climaxed. Drenched in sweat and exhausted to ridiculous levels, a gasping Kitsune collapsed on top of her new lover, hands moved to wrap around his neck. Keitaro panted to the max. His hands relocating themselves to wrap around her frame.

"By Kami...you...are... _AMAZING_ Kei-Kun! I think I might have lost 5 pounds and toned my figure tonight thanks to you." She grinned, weak with fatigue.

"Like you needed to in the first place, you already are beautiful not mention possessing an Amazonian physique" keitaro panted, everything in his body especially his overworked manhood were sore. Kitsune was no exception.

"Aww, your such a charmer Kei-kun" she put a quivering finger on his nose affectionately. He laughed weakly, rubbing her sweat-covered back and kissing her on the side of her mouth. She gazed lovingly at him and went for a full kiss, staying like that for several minutes before breaking away to breath. "I feel like taking a shower but I don't even have the strength to stand up." He finally spoke. Smiling through the exhaustion while rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "My breasts and everything else are so sore, I can't even feel my lower half." Kitsune purred at his touch, softly rubbing her face on his hand. Her own wandered off to Keitaro's and started playing with his fingers. They moved closer together so their foreheads were touching. Keitaro gazed into her eyes. A new feeling had awoken within him in the midst of their wild sex-fest. He didn't just like her, that was blown out awhile ago and left behind somewhere in the Hinata Su.

"Kitsune...you shook me up too much to find anything proper to say, but will do my best" he said. Still smiling. She opened one eye in interest "You are an unbelievably amazing woman, this has been the quite most spectacular night of my life." " You make me very happy beyond comprehension, I'm just now realizing and hope you will continue to do so." "I..." He paused, almost wondering if he should or shouldn't. " _Just say it you idiot!" "You came this far didn't you_!? his inner self screamed at him. He took a deep breath before continuing his confession "... I...I love you Mitsune."

Kitsune almost wondered if she heard true. Couldn't believe what she was hearing. The fact that she had been introduced to wild sex was one thing that made her happy and excited but after hearing such words, Her happiness is beyond overflowing now. Tears almost began forming in her eyes, but blinked them back. She gave him a full, open-eyed smile and brought her face closer to his. Before their lips met, she spoke softly.

"I love you too Kei-Kun...Let's go on some adventures and have fun together more often." "I can get use to this" His eyes enlarged greatly before smiling softly.

"With pleasure," and their lips connected in a fiercely passionate kiss. As the lover's were losing themselves in each other's love, the world and reality seem to diminish around them. Leaving only the two souls to enjoy the rest of the night together to make memories and happiness.


End file.
